Golf can be one of the most enjoyable games ever invented. It can also be one of the most frustrating. Many a sunny afternoon has been spoiled for want of better accuracy with the woods, irons and putter.
What appears to be a very simple game actually is quite complex. There are so many variables that affect the accuracy of a shot that there is simply no substitute for practice. One of the most important fundamentals is the position of the golfer's feet with respect to the ball. The patent literature is filled with various schemes, too numerous to mention here, for aiding the golfer in improving his game.
The following is a nonexhaustive list of some of the prior art teaching aids: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,248; 4,146,231; 4,248,431; 4,257,608; 4,322,084; 3,658,344; 3,708,174; 3,899,179; 3,784,208; and 3,166,327.
Unfortunately, many of them are relatively expensive to manufacture, are bulky, or simply are not very effective teaching tools.